Halloween Party 2017
The Halloween Party 2017 is a party on The Island that began on October 3rd, and ended on November 7th, 2017. Fellys could search for clues to help Blade find the Cyclops Felly. Storyline Blade created a live Cyclops Felly as an experiment, but the experiment failed and the Cyclops Felly destroyed the Laboratory. Blade wants Fellys to search for clues to help find and capture the Cyclops Felly. Trivia *It was the first party to be 5 weeks long. *Members were able to transform into Double Headed Fellys at the Arcade. *The Haunted Tower returned. *The party decorated 60 rooms which breaks the record for most rooms decorated during a party. The previous record was 54 rooms during the Halloween Party 2016. *There was a scavenger hunt during the party. *The Cryptid Cavern opened during the party. Party Rooms *Floor 0 (Everyone) *Floor 1 (Everyone) *Floor 2 (Everyone) *Floor 3 (Everyone) *Secret Lair (Members) Scavenger Hunt Week 1 *The first food item was spotted near a tiny play area surrounded by water. (Crab Lounge) *The second food item was spotted on a booth. (District) *The third food item was spotted near a small statue. (Science Museum) *The fourth food item was spotted near a lot of pumpkins. (Stadium) *The fifth food item was spotted near a stage. (Studio) Week 2 *The first slime puddle was spotted in an indoor room for pets. (Care Center) *The second slime puddle was spotted near many bugs. (Coin Cave) *The third slime puddle was spotted near cake. (FSN Center) *The fourth slime puddle was spotted near some islands. (Nibiru Dojo) *The fifth slime puddle was spotted near a trampoline. (Pet Park) Week 3 *The first magnet was spotted near a Witch. (DJ Lounge) *The second magnet was spotted on a course. (Golf Course) *The third magnet was spotted near a mystery. (Park) *The fourth magnet was spotted next to where predictions are made. (Science District) *The fifth magnet was spotted near a piano. (Shore) Week 4 *The first slime bucket was spotted near candy. (Cinema) *The second slime bucket was spotted near a road. (Downtown) *The third slime bucket was spotted near factories. (Industrial) *The fourth slime bucket was spotted near many homes. (Ogle Dock) *The fifth slime bucket was spotted near skaters. (Skatepark) Items Gallery Sneak Peeks Halloween 2017 Sneak.png|A sneak peek of Ogle Dock Ads Halloween Adv 2017.png|The first advertisement Halloween Ad 2.png|The second advertisement Halloween Ad 3.png|The advertisement saying the party is on now Other Halloween 2.png Costume Catalog Page 1.png|The Costume Catalog (Page 1) Costume Catalog Page 2.png|The Costume Catalog (Page 2) Clue Interface Week 1.png|The clue interface (Week 1) Clue Interface Week 2.png|The clue interface (Week 2) Clue Interface Week 3.png|The clue interface (Week 3) Clue Interface Week 4.png|The clue interface (Week 4) Construction Classroom Halloween Con.png|Classroom Dance Club Halloween Con 1.png|Dance Club Gym Halloween Con.png|Gym Iceberg Halloween Con 1.png|Iceberg Lunch Room Halloween Con.png|Lunch Room Park Halloween Con 1.png|Park School Hall Halloween Con.png|School Hall Party Pictures Arcade Halloween 3.png|Arcade Beach Halloween 2.png|Beach Beacon Halloween 2.png|Beacon Bingo Cave Halloween.png|Bingo Cave Book Store Halloween 1.png|Book Store Cafe Halloween 2.png|Cafe Care Center Halloween 2.png|Care Center Cave Halloween 2.png|Cave Cavern Halloween.png|Cavern Chocolate Factory Halloween 2.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Halloween 3.png|Cinema Classroom Halloween 2.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Halloween 2.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Halloween 2.png|Coin Cave Comic Shop Halloween 2.png|Comic Shop Crab Lounge Halloween 3.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Halloween 2.png|Crab Rock Dance Club Halloween 3.png|Dance Club District Halloween 2.png|District DJ Lounge Halloween 1.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Halloween 3.png|Downtown Fashion Show Halloween 2.png|Fashion Show Fire Dojo Halloween 2.png|Fire Dojo Floor 0 2.png|Floor 0 Floor 1 2.png|Floor 1 Floor 2 2.png|Floor 2 Floor 3 2.png|Floor 3 FSN Center Halloween 2.png|FSN Center Golf Course Halloween.png|Golf Course Gym Halloween 2.png|Gym Iceberg Halloween 3.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Halloween 3.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Halloween 3.png|Industrial Karate Dojo Halloween 3.png|Karate Dojo Laboratory Halloween 2.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Halloween 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Halloween 2.png|Lighthouse Lunch Room Halloween 2.png|Lunch Room Mineral Dojo Halloween 2.png|Mineral Dojo Mineshaft Halloween 2.png|Mineshaft Music Store Halloween 3.png|Music Store Nibiru Dojo Halloween 2.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Halloween 1.png|Ogle Dock Park Halloween 3.png|Park Performance Center Halloween 3.png|Performance Center Pet Park Halloween 2.png|Pet Park Pet Shop Halloween 3.png|Pet Shop Planetary Halloween.png|Planetarium Playground Halloween.png|Playground Plaza Halloween 3.png|Plaza Restaurant Halloween 3.png|Restaurant School Hall Halloween 3.png|School Hall Science District Halloween.png|Science District Science Museum Halloween.png|Science Museum Secret Lair 2.png|Secret Lair Shopping Center Halloween 3.png|Shopping Center Shore Halloween 3.png|Shore Skatepark Halloween 2.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Halloween 2.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Halloween 3.png|Stadium Storm Shelter Halloween 2.png|Storm Shelter Storm Shelter Halloween 1.png|Storm Shelter (After Cryptid Cavern opened) Studio Halloween 2.png|Studio Supply Room Halloween 2.png|Supply Room Town Halloween 3.png|Town Water Dojo Halloween 2.png|Water Dojo Weather Center Halloween.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Halloween 3.png|Wind Dojo Clues Week 1 Crab Lounge Halloween Clue Food Week.png|Crab Lounge District Halloween Clue Food Week.png|District Science Museum Halloween Clue Food Week.png|Science Museum Stadium Halloween Clue Food Week.png|Stadium Studio Halloween Clue Food Week.png|Studio Week 2 Care Center Halloween Clue Slime Week.png|Care Center Coin Cave Halloween Clue Slime Week.png|Coin Cave FSN Center Halloween Clue Slime Week.png|FSN Center Nibiru Dojo Halloween Clue Slime Week.png|Nibiru Dojo Pet Park Halloween Clue Slime Week.png|Pet Park Week 3 DJ Lounge Halloween Clue Magnet.png|DJ Lounge Golf Course Halloween Magnet.png|Golf Course Park Halloween Clue Magnet.png|Park Science District Halloween Clue Magnet.png|Science District Shore Halloween Clue Magnet.png|Shore Week 4 Cinema Halloween Clue Bucket.png|Cinema Downtown Halloween Clue Bucket.png|Downtown Industrial Halloween Clue Bucket.png|Industrial Ogle Dock Halloween Clue Bucket.png|Ogle Dock Skatepark Halloween Clue Bucket.png|Skatepark Blade Spotted Blade Met Halloween 1.png|Blade spotted at the Laboratory Blade Met Halloween 2.png|Blade spotted at the School Hall Blade Met Halloween 3.png|Blade spotted at the Arcade Blade Met Halloween 4.png|Blade spotted at the Town Blade Met Halloween 5.png|Blade spotted at the Laboratory Blade Met Halloween 6.png|Blade spotted at the Iceberg Dawn Spotted Dawn Met Halloween 1.png|Dawn spotted at the Iceberg See Also *Halloween Party 2011 *Halloween Party 2014 *Halloween Party 2015 *Halloween Party 2016 *Halloween Party 2018 *Halloween Party 2019 *Halloween Party Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2017 Category:2017 Category:Parties